Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Distributed computing environments are increasingly utilized to support various commercial and technical applications. A distributed computing environment includes multiple nodes that are generally designed to operate independently. Nodes may be added as necessary, facilitating scalability and load sharing. Among the challenges with distributed computing environments is the handling of faulty nodes that cause defective or incomplete application processing. Nodes may fail or restart due to various reasons, such as hardware failures, software failures, network failures and other factors such as an earthquake, fire or flood, etc.